Fast Times at Forks High
by nfanpepsi
Summary: Edward Cullen is the hot principle at Forks High School. Bella Swan is the newly graduated English teacher at FHS. Renesmee is Edward's 16-year old daughter who tries to push her buttons along with her 17-year old boyfriend Jacob Black. Party and Sex.;
1. Chapter 1

**_Introductions_**

**_Bella_**

The school, so large yet so small in so many ways, was nothing but intimidating. Posters of last year's school functions were pasted all along the yellow, concrete walls. Summer had just begun, and so had my work. I could already tell that being a teacher at Forks High School was going to be a challenge. I saw how hard it was for the teachers when I was here. '

In just two and a half months, I would begin teaching at this school. I was here to explore and maybe meet the principal. Hopefully, I would get on his good side. Things would just be hell for me if he didn't like me.

I was lucky to even get this job. I was only 24, yet I was teaching at the only school in the town. It was the only open job as an English teacher, which was exactly what I was going for.

"Ms. Swan," I heard a voice call from behind me. I clutched my bag under my arm and swiftly turned around to meet his beating, Green eyes. His blue, collared shirt contrasted nicely with his ivory skin, making him look as if he was some sort of Adonis. "My name is Edward Cullen. I'm the principle here at Forks high school. I believe you'll find it a pleasure teaching here."

He held out a hand for me to shake and nervously, I took it. His handshake was firm yet gentle. Quickly, I retracted my hand and we stood in the awkward silence.  
"I'm Bella Swan!" I blurted.

He smiled and chuckled lightly, "Yes, I know that. Anyway, feel free to look around and take as long as you need. I will be in my office if you need anything."

I childishly nodded and watched as he walked down the long, narrow halls under the dim lights. I sighed and turned around to head towards my classroom. Much to my surprise, somebody was already sitting at a desk, her long, bronze curls hanging over her face as she was deeply enthused in the book she was reading.

"Uh hello," I said sweetly, knocking on the door as if she owned the room. Startled, she looked up and slammed the book shut. I recognized her eyes. They were Edwards's eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that she was his daughter. She was beautiful. "Sorry if I was interrupting you."

"No," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and tucking the book under her arm securely. She flipped her curls and sighed, "My dad said that nobody would be here today, so I just figured I could come in here to read. But, I guess since you're here, I can't. So, I'll see you around."

I couldn't even say my name before she fled from the room. I laughed to myself and set my stuff down on the desk. I could already imagine posters aligned on the walls and students sitting happily. Then, it hit me, students were never happy in school. What was I thinking?

So Edward had a daughter. Did that mean he was married? Why did I even care? I was a teacher and he was the principle. Even thinking about things involving he and I repulsed me. Or did it?  
I shrugged and continued thinking about how my first year at this school would go. Would I be the awkward teacher that none of the kids liked or would I be the teacher that everybody came to when they needed advice on anything. A part of me hoped I was a little bit of both. I'm not one to give advice. Advice from me was never good.

"Knock, knock," I looked up from the desk to see Edward leaning casually against the door frame, his eyebrows raised. I could feel the blush creeping across my cheeks, like I was some sort of teenager. I was too old to blush around an attractive man. Actually, I shouldn't have been feeling like that with a possibly married man.

"Oh, Edward," I grinned, standing up. Why was I so tense around him? "I was just looking around. I just met one of the students."

"My daughter," he smiled. My heart began to pound. This wasn't right!  
"You're wife must be really pretty," I began. He held up a hand before I could go on.  
"I'm not married."

"Oh," I said, deeply humiliated. Once again, I felt myself blush a deep crimson. "She has your eyes."

"Yes," he told me. He didn't seem too upset by my comment. Or was he just a good actor. A part of me wondered how somebody like him wasn't married. He seemed too young to have a daughter in high school. "You're probably wondering how I have a daughter in high school."  
How did he know?

"No. It's really none of my business," I stuttered, scrambling to collect my belongings. After I had my books in my arms and my bag under my arm, I began to back out of the room, only to slam my back on the door frame. It took everything I had not to cry. "I should go. Bye Edward."

**_Edward_**

"You're wife must be really pretty," Bella said, blushing deeply. Before she could even think of continuing, I held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm not married," I quickly stated. I wasn't humiliated by the fact. I was perfectly capable of marrying, I just chose not to. I couldn't foresee Renesmee being to joyful about me getting married. She was a resentful child at times.

"Oh," she said, obviously humiliated. We found ourselves in the midst of an awkward silence. "She has your eyes."

"Yes," I said simply told her. I wasn't bothered in the least by her comment. It was something I often got from people. Apparently, I had distinct eyes so you could easily see the resemblance between Renesmee and I. "You're probably wondering how I have a daughter in high school..."

"No. It's really none of my business," she stuttered. She awkwardly picked up all her things, slammed her back on the metal frame and left the room. I could clearly see in her eyes that she was holding back tears. Did everybody find her this adorable? Or was that just me?

Once she was out of the room, I chuckled, flipped off the light and headed out of my office, only to find Renesmee waiting impatiently for me in the halls, an annoyed look spread across her face. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest and most of her weight was balanced on one leg. This was how she looked when she was unhappy with me,

"Daddy," she moaned, "I know you love it here and all and are like ogling over the new teacher, but can we go home? Jacob is supposed to pick me up at five and I don't want to look too terrible for him."

I rolled my eyes as I followed her down the halls. I wasn't too fond of her boyfriend Jacob but for her, I put up with him. She was my life and all I had. I just didn't want her ending up the way her mother was.

Though I once found her mother a beautiful girl, it didn't take me long to see how nasty she truly was. She was disrespectful and ungrateful and after Renesmee was born when we were both just 16, she disappeared. Never again did I hear from her again. Sometimes I regretted ever being with her, but every time I would, I would think about how if I had never met her, I wouldn't have gotten Renesmee. And for Renesmee, I was truly grateful.

Would Renesmee like Bella?

"Dad?" Renesmee suddenly called, making me realize that I was stopped in the hallway. Why I was thinking about Bella? I didn't even know her. Yes, she was beautiful in every way. But, I really needed to get to know her first before I could think of her in a way other than being a friend. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," I answered quickly, jogging to her side. She playfully rammed into my side and I grabbed her elbow and pulled her close. My daughter was my life, my world. "Do you ever miss your mom, Nessie?"

Ever since I had heard Jacob call her that name when they first began dating, I had grown quite accustomed to it and before I knew it, it was what I called her most of the time. She seemed to prefer it to Renesmee anyway.

"Well I didn't really know her," she answered quietly, toying with the hem of her shirt nervously. Her mother was a sore subject for the both of us. "I mean she just left. I don't know what she looks likes. And I don't even think I know her name. I mean really, if I met her, I don't think I would really give a crap about her, to be honest." She muttered.

I nodded, She was right. I would do the same thing. Tanya didn't seem to care about her or me. She just cared about herself. After Renesmee was born she just left her and went out to parties and just cared about her body. She never once thanked my parents for the help since her parents kicked her out.

She was a selfish bitch. I wrapped my arm around my daughter. "I love you." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, daddy," She giggled and then we both ran to the car.

"So where is Jacob taking you?" I asked trying to make some conversation with my daughter. She sat forward and put her book back in her bag and played with her cell phone. She fiddled with it as she tried to think of where Jacob was going to take her.

"Uhmm well, he's going to take me out to dinner at the diner, and then we're going to La Push for a bonfire." She smiled over to me. I sighed to myself in my head. Jacob was from the reservation, and therefore always took her over there. I have only been there a few times. And one time I wasn't so happy.

_Ness, told me to go pick her up from Jacob's house and she gave me the directions. I walked up to the door to pick her up and saw that she was on Jacob, who was on the couch. Quickly, I ran to her and picked her up and threw her over my back . I put her in the car only to see her boyfriend at the door with a confused look on his face._

_Nessie, wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the week. She just said, "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were there? You didn't have to waste your time or energy!" then ran up the stairs to her room._

"That sounds like fun." I said pulling into the driveway to our house. I got out and stood by the car and watched my child run upstairs to get ready for her date. I went inside and saw that my mother and brothers had called wanting to know when they can come over. We were all very close to each other. Mostly since my mother was like Renesmee's. And Alice probably would want to take her shopping for summer.

I wonder if Bella was close to her family. Would she mind how close my family and I were?

Oh God! I shook the idea of my head and went to my office and worked on everything for the next school year. I lost track of time because I heard the doorbell ring. I went to front door and opened to see Jacob standing there with a grin on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." His voice said confident.

"Hello Jacob." I said moving aside for him to come in. He came in slowly not expecting what I was going to do. He was usually in my office once a week from some prank he was pulling. He was the class prankster, and the "It Man". He was captain of everything and had good grades. He was what every girl wanted in school, and what some parents would want for their little girl. But for me I saw him as the kid that causes trouble. At least would if it wasn't football or basketball season.

"Hey honey." Renesmee came downstairs looking beautiful in some too tight jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt.

"Hey there." Jacob said giving my daughter a hug.

"Renesmee, don't you think you're going to be cold? Or those jeans aren't a little too tight?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No?" she said as if it were a question. I sighed and dropped the subject.

"Since its summer. I'll extend your curfew to midnight." I said and watched her face light up in a smile. She ran to me and thanked me. I laughed and watched her and Jacob leave the house.

**_RENESMEE_**

"Schools out!" Jacob said as he got in the car. "Yes, it is. But I live the principle." I laughed. He smiled and kissed me. Jacob was wearing a nice polo and some khaki shorts. I smiled and kissed him back.

"So how was your day?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Lame. Embry and Quil came by just to annoy me." I laughed. Embry and Quil were his wingmen that just always made you laugh.

"And was yours?" I sighed as he asked.

"Well, my dad took me to school with him. And I was reading in the English room, when the new teacher came in. She seems kind of incompetent. Like she looks really young." I said as I grabbed his hand into mine.

"Incompetent? Seem like someone is ready to take her on next year." He smiled.

"No. I think I'm going to like her. She just seems kind of shy. I mean, I've never been one to do anything bad at school." I sighed. Everyone at school knew me. I was the one that always tried to get people to be nicer to everyone.

"Well everyone just loves you. You're a people person. Not to mention truly beautiful, inside and out." Jake looked at me. His eyes were speaking to me, telling me how much he actually loved me and how much meant what he told me.

He opened the door for me and walked me into the dinner where all teenagers hang out when we aren't school. We walked to the booth and waited for the waitress to come by and pick up our orders.

"So when is your sister coming?" I asked. Knowing well that she was visiting this summer.

"She's here. I think Paul is taking her to the bonfire." Jacob gave a weak smile. He loved his sister and was very protective of her. I smiled to him and grabbed his hands leaned over the table to give him a kiss.

After dinner, we took the longer drive to La Push. The place was so small and filled with these huge bulky guys everywhere. It was a heaven for any girl. Nothing could describe this little town. All the houses were small and everything was just blunt. There really was nothing special here. The Reservation was home to these Quileute descents.

Jacob parked his vintage rabbit in the little parking lot by the trails that lead into the woods. I got out of the car and met Jake in front. He gave me a hug and pulled me into his chest. I took a deep breath of his scent. The woodsy smell made me feel like it was home.

We started walking the familiar dirt path that we walked every weekend for the bonfire. Sometimes if the weather was nice enough we would have it on the beach, but I preferred the woods. The smell was so calming.

Jacob's heat was keeping me nice and warm as we walked through the covered woods. There were only assigned places where the sun was able to come through and prove that it was there. But there usually wasn't any ray to see. Today was one of our lucky days where the sun was able to escape the clouds.

The trees were so green and vibrant today. The sun was making everything brighter and so beautiful. The ground was making a crunching beneath our feet. I looked at Jake's shadow then at mine. You could see a major difference in the size. Jacob was the tallest boy in school. Compared to him I was a midget. Being 5 five and half feet was something I thought would get in the way of us being together.

All of a sudden I felt Jacob grab my waist and pull me over his shoulders and he ran full speed the rest of the way to fire pit. I laughed and smacked his butt causing him to laugh.

"Like the view, Ness?" he laughed.

"Yes, sir." I laughed. He slowed down and set to my feet to the empty pit. I looked around trying to find someone else, but no one else was here. I looked at Jake puzzled. He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. A smiled played around my lips as I pulled my arms around his neck.

"Everyone will be here at eight. It's only seven." He led me over to the blanket he had set up, then he went start the fire. I felt a tear come to my eye. This was the most anyone had ever done for me. I felt myself wanting to start sobbing, but held it on to tears.

Jacob saw me and rushed over to me and held me in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Today, my dad asked me, if I remembered my mom." Jacob's face went blank. We both didn't have mothers. Only his mother died, when he was 10 years old. He took a harder toll on it then I did. The woman that gave birth to me, left when I was 2 years old.

"Shhh, sweetie." He caressed my arm. I sniffed a little and turned my face into his chest. I really felt loved by him.

"Jacob. She didn't want me. She thought I was some mistake. Nothing but a huge problem." I said.

"Renesmee." "Stop! She was probably drunk out of her mind! Renesmee? I mean what kind of a name is that? She was probably high or something. She was nothing but a WHORE!" I sobbed. Jacob just held me.

After a few minutes of my crying Jacob spoke up again, "Renesmee, you aren't a mistake. You were the best thing that happened to your father. You can tell that whenever you are around him. Hell, your both of our lives. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have you. I would be out of my mind wanting to have someone like you."

I looked into his eyes. He looked pained trying to hold back tears. I ran my hand along his face. "Do you really mean that?" I said swallowing hard. He nodded his head wiping the tears off my face.

"Renesmee, I love you. I don't care if they say we're too young. I can say that." Jacob's husky voice cracked. His smile was nothing less than a happy grin.

"Really?" I said breaking out into a smile.

"Yes!" he grinned wider.

"I love you, too!" I pulled my lips into a smile.

**A/N:REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

During the two months that I had been in Forks, I noticed that the little town of Forks rarely received any sunlight. The younger crowd seemed to populate most of the town. Everywhere I went, there always seemed to be a vastly sized cluster, snickering and chatting away. I could clearly remember when I was their age.

In the weeks before school was to begin, I finally decided to head back to my classroom. With my bag and arms full of posters and everything else I could find to fill a dreary classroom, I held up my head and walked into the dark corridors. I couldn't hear any movement, so Edward must not have been there. I couldn't help but breathe in a deep sigh of relief., until I heard the heels on the tile, growing louder as they came down the hallway.

With the clacking, I heard giggles. They were high pitched, obviously female.

"Alice. Just shush. Here is the new English teacher's room. I think she's here today." Edward's velvet voice rang in my ears and my heart took off like the propeller of a helicopter. Doing my best to keep my composure, I clenched my fists at my sides and looked down nonchalantly. "Hello? Anyone in there?" his voice was calm. Smooth and sweet. Just as it was the last time we had met.

"Yes. Come in," I muttered as the door creaked open. I did my best to keep my head down low, knowing that if my eyes met his, my heart would do a somersault out of my chest.

At his side was a woman who leaked resplendence. Her hair was a lovely ebony color, sticking out in short spikes at her jaw line . Next to her was Edward's daughter. She was dressed as nicely as the woman at Edward's side was, nice and fashionable. Her fingers were intertwined with that of the tall, native American boy that towered above her.

"Hello. Bella this is Alice. And I think you've met my daughter Renesmee." Edward said, staring at the two of them, then shooting daggers at the boy with them. I could already tell that Edward did not approve of her daughters choice of boyfriend.

"And that is Jacob. He'll be in your class as well." He said flatly. I gave a weak smile. I could only assume that Alice was his girlfriend. She had to be. She was just _so _beautiful.

"Hello. I'm Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you. Eddie here has said so much about you." She smiled, holding out her hand. I took it while studying Edward with interest. Why in the world would he tell his girlfriend about _me?_

"Alice," Edward chided her, raising his voice slightly.

"Oh, Edward just shush." Alice snapped back smiling back at me. I laughed lightly and went to stand before my desk.

"I'm Edward's little sister. He fun to annoy." She smiled up at me. I cocked my eyebrow up giving a little smile. So this was Edward's little sister not his girlfriend. I could tell that I was wearing my happiness.

"Well, I have to go check in with the other teachers. Nessie, Jacob, help Ms. Swan out a little bit." Edward coughed and took Alice by the wrist and walked out the door swiftly. I sighed a little and brought my attention to the couple in front of me. They were standing right next to each other.

"So, tell me about how the class was run last year." I said trying to make a little conversation. Nessie, I guess that was her nickname, moved around the room a little bit then started to speak.

"Well, the teacher was old and couldn't really hear or see. So we would just talk, but apparently we still learned more since this is the A.P. class." She said looking at the rain out the window. She looked so deep in thought in something. Jacob was over by the books that were going to be given out to be read.

"Is the weather always like this?" I asked. Jacob coughed then started walking over to the back of the room.

"Yeah, we were lucky that it was sunny last week." I nodded and sat at my desk. Renesmee sat down at the table in front of me and Jacob joined her. I moved the things on my desk neatly and moved some hair behind my ear.

"So did you just graduate?" Renesmee asked me quietly looking at me. I walked to the front of the desk and sat down on it.

"Yes. This is my first job." I smiled, not sure if they were going to decide to my make my life a living hell. I sighed and swung my legs back and forth. "Uhmm. So I was going over my class lists. It looks like I'm your homeroom teacher." I said, not sure what to do. They just nodded their heads and looked down.

"Well I think it's time for us to go. See you next week." She said getting up walking to the door and Jacob right behind her.

"Bye." Was all he said then closed the door behind him. I was for sure going to be the awkward teacher.

**Renesmee**

I quickly left the room with Jacob at my side. We looked at each other and though we did our best, we couldn't contain the giggles that overcame us. I felt bad for the new teacher. New teachers never did great at Forks High. I didn't foresee her first job being easy.

"We should try to be nice to her," I told Jacob. I saw in his eyes that he would be the one that made it hard for her. I, however, would try my best, until she pissed me off. Then, we'd have a problem. "You know how hard it is for the new teachers here."

"Why should it be any easier for her?" Jacob shot back, grabbing my hand tightly. He looked intently into my eyes before crushing his lips upon mine. I loved it when he kissed me that way. It was his way of getting me to agree with whatever he was rambling about.

"Fine," I sighed, letting my tense shoulders relax. I couldn't disagree with Jacob. No teacher deserved to have an easy first year. My junior year would be a blast. "let's go find my father."

Still laughing and bursting with excitement, we linked our arms and I looked at Jacob with sudden realization. The summer had been fairly boring and there had to be some way to change it. There _had _to be. I had just the idea.

"Jacob," I gasped, a smile crawling across my face. He stared at me with curiosity. I grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him to the bathroom, farthest away from any adult ears. The last thing I needed was to get caught and in trouble with my father. "I got an idea."

"Why are we in the bathroom?" he asked, grinning. I knew what he was thinking. Jacob had a very one track mind. "This isn't really the place for this."

I smacked his shoulder harder than I had anticipated. "Not that, you idiot. I was just thinking…this summer has been really boring, right?"

"Right."

"Well, why don't we end it with a bang?" I cried excitedly.

"What kind of bang?" a grin spread across his face, once again.

"Like a party. We can have it on the beach. My dad doesn't have to know. Ill make an event on Face book. Everybody will see it. It will be amazing. You up for it?"

"Of course," he smiled, pulling me in for another kiss. With our kisses, there were hardly any boundaries, which was fine with me.

And so, the planning began. I made the event and the reciprocation was enormous. Almost every single person that was invited was to attend. The best part was that no adults were even aware that the idea was thought up. It was to take place on the last Saturday before we were to go back on that Monday.

"How are we gonna get the alcohol?" I asked Jacob that day. We were on the beach, setting up the fire pit. Everything was ready, now we just needed the refreshments. That was to be the most difficult part.

"Embry has it covered," Jacob shrugged, tossing down another rock. The images of the party were already dancing in my head. Things were going to be crazy, parties thrown by the Forks teenagers _always _were. The end of Summer parties always seemed to be best. This was to be no different. "Quil is taking care of the music. It's all good, my darling Nessie."

He pulled me in closer, holding me tightly to his chest. This was my time to shine, it being my first party that I've thrown. I'd been to plenty of parties, that wasn't an issue.

"Let's get home," I said, pulling him to the parking lot by the hand. I bit my lip in a playful manner and began to skip. Before I could get very far, he threw me over his shoulder. It was no use even fighting it. He was too strong. "Hey, that dress I'm wearing is at your house right?"

"Along with the bathing suit," he said, placing me in the front seat of his rabbit. I inhaled deeply, admiring the musky scent of the car. This was his other baby. Me being his first. "I'm dropping you off, right?"

"Yup," I answered, practically bouncing in my seat with excitement. I felt like Alice before one of her shopping trips. "I'm just gonna tell my dad that you and I are going on a date. He'll totally believe me."

He shrugged, typically just going with whatever I said. I smiled triumphantly to myself and settled into my seat as we drove away from the beach.

I did my best to contain my excitement after Jacob dropped me off. Edward noticed how antsy I was, so I just passed it off as excitement for my date with Jacob. Of course, he bought it.

"Alright, daddy," I said that night, coming down like I was dressed to head out to a restaurant. As far as he knew, that's where we _were _going. "Jake's here, so I'll call you later, alright?"

"Alright, just don't be whore, sweetheart," he called up from his book. I grinned and skipped out of the house.

Jacob took me back to his house where I took my sweet time getting ready. I lazily straightened my hair, applied my makeup and slipped the dress over the bathing suit that was purchased just for the occasion. I wanted to scream by the time we were on our way to the beach. I was out of the car before Jacob could even kill the engine once we were parked. The sun had yet to set, so not many people were there yet, but Quil had the music set up and the wood was set for the fire.

"Hey, baby girl," Embry smiled, lifting me up into his arms once I was in the sand. He was one of Jacobs closest friends. He lived on the reservation with the rest of the boys, so he and Jacob grew up together. "You want a drink?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. Almost immediately, a beer was in my hand. I wasn't much of a drinker, but when the time came, I knew how to have fun.

The crowd grew as the sun fell. The music was loud, causing adrenaline to surge through my body. We were lucky to be able to have the party on such a flawless night. With the coolers buried in the sand and the stars out, everything went off without a hitch. I couldn't remember a time when I was happier.

"Hey," I said to Jacob later that night. I knew I was drunk, yet I didn't care. I just wanted him in the water. "Get in the water."

"You're drunk," he laughed, pulling me close.

"So," I said seductively in his ear, "Lets get in the water."

"Fine by me," he grinned, walking with me to the waters edge where I slowly slipped off my dress, revealing the small bathing suit. His hands moved to my hips as we slowly backed into the water, not caring about the people around us.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered once we were substantially far out. He pulled me close and crushed his lips upon mine. Our mouths opened and I slowly traced his bottom lip with my tongue, letting the scent entice me, I didn't try to stop him as his fingers slowly unclasped my top. This was farther than we'd ever gone, but I didn't have any problem with it.

I was just slipping off his swim trunks when somebody shout the words none of us wanted to hear.

"Cops!" a kid shouted. In a blur, everything turned into complete chaos as I fumbled in the water for my top, only realizing it had washed up on the sand. I froze. They were going to tell my father. He was going to figure out everything.

"Alright kids," a cop said, suddenly at the shore. The alcoholic bliss that had overcame me was suddenly fading away. There Jacob and I stood in the water, my chest completely bare and us both sopping wet. My top was at his feet. "Lets go."

Shit.

_**Edward.**_

_Shit, _I thought to myself as I browsed on meaningless computer websites that night. We were going to my parents house tomorrow and I was told to make something, but I had no idea what to make. I wasn't even a cook, but they insisted I bring something every time we had these dumb family functions. As long as it made Esme happy.

The store was quiet, which was to be expected at such a late hour. I browsed aimlessly throughout the aisles, just trying to find something decent, until I saw her standing there, intently reading the back of a desert box.

"Bella," I smiled, walking closer. She looked up and waved. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd make some brownies," she laughed, clutching the box.

"At two in the morning?" I chuckled, sensing her anxiety.

"Oh," she began, "Right. I lied. I just w anted some chocolate."

It was silent for just a moment, both of unsure of what to say. I could tell she hadn't planned on running into anybody at the store. Her sweat pants and hooded sweatshirt told me that.

"I guess I could ask you why _you're _here at two in the morning," she admonished, leaning forward slightly. Oh if only she knew how much I wanted to take her into my arms, though I barely knew her. "Anyways, I think I will take my brownies and get going. It was nice to see you."

"It was nice to see-," my sentence was interrupted by my phone vibrating violently. The number wasn't familiar. "Hello?"

"Is this a Mr. Cullen?" the woman on the other line said. There was a small part of me that already knew that this wasn't going to be a good phone call.

"Yes," I answered nervously. Bella looked at me with an apprehensive expression. "Who is calling?"

"This is Forks police station. We have your daughter in custody. If you could come down to the station, we would really appreciate that."

Before the officer could continue, I let the line go dead as I began to seethe with rage. How could my daughter be so stupid? She was never one to get into trouble. Jacob probably had something to do with it. In sighed inwardly, trying to contain my anger, all the while Bella staring at me in confusion.

"Edward?" she asked, obviously concerned. Her milky eyes were wide with curiosity. "Something wrong?"

"Renesmee is at the police station and I have to go pick her up," I muttered, looking down at my feet. "Would you like to come with me?"

She gasped quietly. I looked up with a theatrical happiness. I didn't want to show just _how _angry I was. Never did I think I would have to drive to the Forks police station to pick up my very daughter.

"I guess," she said, her eyes not leaving mine. I smiled as she tossed aside the brownie box. Side by side, we made our way through the store.

Our drive was silent. I was doing my best to keep my anger contained. I could only imagine what she had done on her date with Jacob. I repeatedly told myself that this was just a misunderstanding and that really, nothing was wrong. Everything was fine. But, I knew that wasn't going to happen. That _never _happened.

"Where is she?" I cried once Bella and I had arrived at the station. I quickly caught site of her sitting in chair, head sunken low and Jacob slouched in the chair next to her. It took all my restraint not to smash Jacob's face in. "Renesmee Cullen!"

"Daddy," she gasped, sinking lower into the chair. I turned to the officer who now stood at my side. He and Bella seemed to recognize each other, as he pulled her in for a tight hug. I could clearly see they were related. They had the same eyes.

"Hey, Bells," the officer said, grinning at her but turning to me with his lips pressed into a thin line. "Mr. Cullen, we found your daughter and her boyfriend here in the water, nude, at a beach party, intoxicated. Now, we aren't going to charge her for underage drinking, since her record is clean. But, this is her first and only warning. Were going to let her go tonight."

"Come on, Renesmee," I said to her coldly. She moaned and covered her ears.

"Not so loud, daddy," she groaned.

"I'll be as loud as I want," I grabbed her by the wrist, only stopping to remember that Bella needed a ride home. Seeming to remember the fact herself, she rushed to my side, waving goodbye to the officer. "Get in the car."

I threw open the door and practically threw her into the backseat. She didn't even put up a fight, which was surprising since Jacob was still alone in the police station, not that I cared.

"How could she be so stupid?" I asked Bella once we had driven away from the station. I was seeing red, anger clouding my vision in its entirety. I wanted to shake my daughter and tell her about how much of a fool she was, but I knew that wouldn't help the situation, "Getting intoxicated at a party and being found by the cops, and _NUDE, _is she out of her mind? She and that boy were probably going to do something."

"She's passed out," Bella said, peering into the backseat. She looked at me, doing her best to stifle a giggle. "Edward, she is a teenager. I was one of those not that long ago. She was just trying to have some fun. Cut her some slack. Besides, I think she'll pay for it tomorrow."

I nodded, huffed and glued my eyes to the road. Before we knew it, we were back at the grocery store and it was time for Bella to get back to her car, as much as I didn't want her to. I wanted to grab her hand and keep her with me forever. But, she was eight years younger. It was repulsive to even have those thoughts about somebody so young.

"Goodbye, Edward," she smiled at me as she held the door open. She took one look at Nessie, waved and walked away. Bella was right, she would have to pay for it tomorrow. We were going to my parents house, and my family was never fun to be around with a hangover.


	3. Chapter 3

Did I regret the massive hangover I had the next morning? Not one bit. Aside from the headache and being extremely lethargic, nothing bothered me. I'd had an amazing night with the love of my life, one I will never forget.

Even being picked up by the police officers topless didn't phase me much. At the beginning of the Summer, I would have been mortified, in shambles due to embarrassment.

Though, last night, I didn't feel that. I felt exhilarated, like adrenaline was pumping through me the entire time. I had to admit I was a little afraid of my father when I woke up and found him fuming.

My grandparents house was fun, but I was ready for that day to be over so I could see my Jacob and school was to start the next day. I laid my outfit as soon as I was home from my grandparents home that evening.

"I'm picking you up tomorrow, right?" Jacob said to me on the phone that night. My father made it quite clear that Jacob wasn't supposed to come near this house, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, correct?

"Yeah," I told him, walking around my room aimlessly. It was late, yet I wasn't tired. I was quite exhilarated. Until the cops were called, the party had been amazing and Jacob and I were to thank for it, said by Embry. Hopefully, we would get the proper recognition. "My dad usually leaves like way early so he'll be gone."

We talked for about another hour before we figured it was finally late enough and we probably needed to sleep. I bid him adieu and fell face first onto my large bed. I wouldn't be able to sleep, but I could at least try, right?

I laid awake for most of the night, falling asleep some time, only to be woken up by my father. It was a repeat of yesterday morning, only this time, he didn't seem too upset.

"Darling," he said sweetly, "It's five thirty. Time to wake up."

"I'm not supposed to wake up until seven," I moaned, pulling up the blanket.

"How are you getting there?"

"Embry, daddy," I hissed, hiding my face. Luckily, he didn't press the matter any further, turned out my light and left the room where I could sleep until my alarm blared loudly in an hour and a half. And sure enough, it did. Jacob called me a couple minutes later.

"Good morning, junior," he said on the other line. I wasn't fully awake yet but his voice was like music to my ears. I never grew tired of it. "Sleep well?"

"Sure," I laughed, sitting up and stretching loudly. "Yourself?

"Great," he said.

I chatted with him for a couple more minutes before hanging up the phone to shower.

After my shower, I blew my hair dry, straightened it, got dressed and finished my makeup just as Jacob was pulling up in front of my house. His cheesy grin amused me and my clothes amused him. Slightly, I pulled down my shirt, just to make him happy.

"Hey, you," I grinned, pulling him in for a long kiss. I pressed up against his chest tightly as my mouth slowly opened and I traced his bottom lip with my tongue slowly. I didn't want to let go but I had to. If I didn't, things would go too far and we didn't need that yet. "Lets get to school." He smiled, sighed and drove off in the beat up Rabbit.

"Let me see your schedule," he said to me once we were in the parking lot. I reached in my bag and pulled out my crisp, clean folder that was to hold all my papers. He studied it with interest. "It looks to me that "It looks like" he started off slowly showing his white teeth. "We have about everything, single class together." He showed his full smile and leaned to kiss me.

"No," I laughed, pushing him away, grabbing my bag and darting out the door. "Not here."

I looked back with a sly grin as I hurried through the parking lot. He sat in the car, stunned that I had refused one of his kisses. If he was good and went through school without getting in trouble, he'd get the kiss.

"Nessie!" Embry smiled, meeting me as I entered the building. I looked around for my dad, but there was no sign of him. So, I fell into Embry's open arms. "Baby girl, that was some party."

"Until the cops came," I laughed.

"Yeah, I was cuddling the keg like an idiot," he smiled, running his hands through his hair that fell just over his eyes. "That didn't go over well with the folks. Its school and home for a month. I heard you were caught topless with a Mr. Black in the water." I blushed a deep crimson and let my hair fall over my face in embarrassment.

"Nessie," I heard Jacob call from behind me. I turned around with a wide grin, as if I hadn't ridden the whole way to school with him, resisting the urge to tear off all of his clothes. In his khaki shorts and dark, grey Polo. He was just so irresistible. "Can I have the kiss now?"

"Nope," I ducked away as his lips tried to meet mine. I waggled my fingers at the both of them and hurried to the office to make sure that my father knew I arrived at school safely.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope."

"Hello, darling," she said sweetly. I flashed her a smile and walked into my dads office only to find he and Bella chatting casually. I sighed quietly in fury and walked further.

"Hi, daddy," I said sweetly. "Bella."

"Call her Ms. Swan," my father corrected me.

"So, Bella," I chuckled, "What're you doing in here?"

"Well I had time to kill before everybody got here so I thought I would just come in here to talk, but I'm going to go. Class is starting soon, so I will see you later, Edward and you in class, Nessie."

She quickly exited the room, leaving my father and I in the awkward silence. I stood staring at him with my lips in a thin line and my arms folded across my chest. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I wasn't happy.

"I'm just going to get to class. Bye." I said turning to leave the door.

"Renesmee, pull up your shirt." He replied as soon as I walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and looked down and pulled up my shirt slightly. I walked down the crowded halls filled with teenagers catching up with each other, talking about the party a few nights ago.

The people moved out of my way as I walked down. Every few people would say "hi" to me and I would smile and say "hello" to them. I saw Jacob and Embry talking to Quil and Seth. It looked like they were in a very important conversation about soccer practice.

"Hey Nessie" Claire said coming up to me in her "Bring it on" outfit carrying nothing but only her laptop case. I smiled to her and gave my best friend a hug. "I heard about how your awesome party ended." she laughed at me. I scrunched my nose and blushed.

"Were you really topless with Jake?" she raised her eyebrow. I let out a sigh and gave her a weak smile causing her to burst out into giggles. "I'm sorry Ness, but that hilarious. I mean you and Jacob getting arrested together? Not to mention you were showing your mamas?" She had this weird obsession calling my chest "mamas" and soon enough I'm sure Jake would catch on.

"Well then. " I said opening my locker putting my bag in and taking out my own laptop carrier. I followed behind Claire as she went up to Quil and hugged him. Laughing to myself, I stood by my own boyfriend.

Jake smiled down to me and held me close to him. I wrapped my own arm around his torso and leaned my head against his chest. He kissed my hair and I looked up to see him flashing a smile at me.

"So that was some party, Cullen. How did you manage to put it together?" Quil asked me. I smiled and thought of a reply.

"I really don't know. If it weren't for the DJ and keg supplier, it wouldn't have been awesome." I winked at them.

"Thanks by the way." I laughed. They both laughed and gave me a bear hug. I heard Claire laugh and tell Quil to be careful to not mess up my outfit. I laughed at her remark, she was just like my Aunt Alice.

Jacob and I walked hand in hand to homeroom, which we were oh so lucky to have Bella as the teacher. We walked to the back of the room and sat down at the table next to each other. Quil and Claire to the

table to out left and Seth and Embry to the table on the right. We all took out our laptops and turned them on to start the day.

Once the bell rang everyone was in their seats talking to the people next to them. A few people came up to me and told me how awesome the party was, and couldn't wait till the next one to come.

"Hello everyone. I'm Ms. Swan and I'm your new English and Homeroom teacher." Bella came in smiled to everyone. Jacob grabs my hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Since I don't know names, yet. I would like for all of you to tell me your names." she said. The whole class introduced themselves making a joke of everything. Once it got to the back the whole class was laughing at the names Embry and Seth decided to use. I could tell Jacob wanted to make up a name as well but knew she already knew his name.

The bell rang and half the class stayed since they had English next. I turned off the sound on my laptop quickly and signed into the im messenger. Half the kids in school were on it already including our little group.

Jacob started a group chat before class started.

J_Black: dumdum

E_Call: DUMB DUMB

Q_Atera: stupids

R_Cullen: yes Quil. You guys are.

C_Young: mhmmmm ;) love you though

Q_Atera: love you more….;)

E_Call: whipped….*whistles*

R_Cullen: Nothing wrong with being whipped. ;) right Jake?

J_Black: ..uhhh…no :/

E_Call: fail

J_Black: kiss my ass

R_Cullen: :/

C_Young: poor ness

R_Cullen: ikr?

As soon as the bell rang, I signed off of the messenger and closed the laptop, though I knew I wasn't looking forward to this class at all. At least Jacob was sitting right next to me.

"Welcome," Bella said, strutting into the classroom with her glasses on the bridge of her nose. I scuffed and rolled my eyes. She threw a glance at me but immediately turned to the rest of the class. "For those of you that didn't have me for homeroom, I'm Miss Swan and I will be your new English teacher."

Everything seemed to go over fine. The class was boring as we knew it was going to be. She handed out the syllabi and forced us to read it out loud. We weren't kindergarteners. It wasn't necessary for us to read aloud. At least our parents didn't have to sign it.

"Alright," she clapped when there were only 15 minutes of class left. Little did Bella know that my friends and I were instant messaging each other the entire class. Claire and I were criticizing her awful outfit and the boys were being the boys. "I saved this for the end of the class."

She whipped a piece of paper from the briefcase on her desk and began to study it with interest.

"Seating chart," she said, looking up from the paper. My mouth dropped and I grew enraged. She really did think we were in elementary school.

Bella was obviously oblivious to the fact that in my group of friends we were rarely separated. And that was also thanks to the fact that even in alphabetical order we were next to each other. Well except for Claire. So, of course, she put us in alphabetical order.

As we put out laptops away I saw Quil give Jacob and piece a paper. Jacob looked over it and nodded and passed it on to Embry. He read it over and I saw a smirk form on his face. Of course they were going to be planning some prank to pull, while sitting in to the front of the room. I tried to look over to see the note in Embry's hand, but he turned to see me as I got a chance to see.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait till next class." he smiled and gave me a light punch to the shoulder. I scrunched my nose to him. He laughed and put his own laptop in it's carrier and looked to me.

"So are you going to tell me? Or is Jacob going to tell me?" I asked giving him my puppy dog eyes. He frowned a little but I knew he wasn't going to budge.

"It's not really the best prank. So don't worry about it. You'll laugh, or cry cause you got scared and shit your pants. Or skirt, which ever one you choose to wear." he smirked.

"Nice, Embry. Thank you. And I think I might wear a dress tomorrow in that case." I smiled and got up and went to the door as the bell rang. Walking down the familiar hallways I turned and walked down the steps to the bio room. I heard the familiar thudded footsteps behind me.

"Ren. Wait up." the husky voice said. I stopped and turned around to see Jacob jogging lightly through the people to catch up with me. I smirked at the cocky smile he held on his face. He looked so sexy right now. I just wanted to pull him into the janitor's closet and kiss him everywhere. I wanted to tear off his shirt and ogle his 8-pack.

I shook my head of the thoughts as Jacob came up to me and grabbed my waist and led us to our next class.

"So what are you 3 planning on doing to the new teacher of ours?" I asked walking looking up at Jacob. He looked down at me and smirked.

"We might have a little pretend earthquake." he smiled kissing my cheek. I started thinking of what he meant. What could they do that would cause an earthquake? Knowing them it had to be something simple, yet very creative.

As the day went on we went to all our classes uneventful. We went to homeroom and just talked randomly, and how we all have early morning conditioning, well at least volleyball did. Soccer on the other hand, had a shooting practice.

As the bell rang we sat and waited for everyone to leave before we stood up. I fixed my shirt and wiped out the wrinkles and grabbed my bag from the table. Jacob was by my side in a second. He put his hand in mine and led me out the door.

We stopped at the office and we walked in. Mrs. Cope wasn't at the front desk and so we continued to my father's office. I lightly tapped on the wooden door to books and file filled room. I walked in quietly to see my father's head resting on the desk in front of him. He looked tired, it was the only the first day of school and he was already sleeping during work.

"Daddy?" I shook him a little bit. I heard Jacob laugh, I turned to see him leaning against the doorframe. I scrunched my nose to him and looked back to my father. I tapped him on the head, nothing. Shook him, nothing. I stood there trying to figure out a way to wake him up. An idea came to my head and I signaled Jacob over to me while looking over at my father.

"Put your arms around me at look" I tried to think of a word to use for this little idea for my plan "remorseful." Jacob pulled his eyebrows together and did as I said. He placed his arm around my shoulder as I took a deep breath.

"If he hurts you, I'm sorry." I said quickly and started to speak. Jacob shifted his weight as he caught what heard.

"Dad. Jacob and I had sex. And, now I'm pregnant." I said softly, then I heard him shuffle around and saw my father stare at Jacob with a fierce look. I turned to see Jacob who looked like a deer in head lights.

"What?" my father said pronouncing the "t."

"Finally, I thought you would never wake up." I said and got out of Jacob's grip.

"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen." he said getting up giving my the look. I bit my lip suddenly regretting what I did. I'm surprised he did take it further than he did. Poor Jacob, looked scared for his life.

"Sorry, Daddy." I turned my face into a frown. I heard him sigh and get up.

"I'm not going to be home till late tonight. Jacob, could you give, Renesmee and ride home, please?" Shit. He's pissed. Renesmee? It'll roll over by the time he gets home. Jacob nodded and stood still like he was in the army.

"I'll probably be home after you go to sleep." I nodded.

"I have practice in the morning so Claire is going to pick me up." I said quietly. My father just nodded and signaled us to leave his office. Jacob and I didn't talk till we reached the car.

"What the hell?" he suddenly said. I frowned more and bit my lip. I just got in the car and sat down staring ahead out the windshield. Jacob angrily got in the car.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun." I whimpered out. Jacob sighed and started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Jacob I didn't mean to get you upset. I just thought it might be funny."

"Your father already hates me. Imagine what would could have happen." he stated looking over at me.

" I really am sorry, Jay." when he heard Jay, he relaxed back into his seat letting out a loud sigh.

"Did you see the look on his face?" I whispered trying to get him to forget about my father's anger.

"It was epic." he said a smile reaching onto his lips.

"But. If we ever tell him that again. I hope I know." he smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Let's not take it that far. We haven't even done it, yet." I laughed. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are." he grabbed my hand.

"And when exactly are we going to go have _done it_?" Jacob wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and he followed suit. Jacob turned on the radio of his old rabbit.

_You are so beautiful. You are the kind of girl, that has the chemicals, that makes me fall in love. Beautiful. You are the kind of girl that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love._

"Nice." Jake dragged out with a same on his face. He started singing along holding my hand.

"You are so beautiful. You are the kind of girl , that has the chemicals, that makes me fall in love." he husky voice tried to sing. I giggled and blushed. He continued to "sing" the rest of the way.

"Do you want to stay awhile?" I asked as he parked in the driveway.

"I'd love to. But I got to try to find my soccer stuff for tomorrow." he sighed.

"Awweh. Please. Just for an hour or two?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to be all alone that house."

He closed his eyes as cut the engine and got out of the car. I grinned and walked up to the front door. I got the keys from my bag.

"Adidas?" I noticed Jacob's bag for the first time today.

"Of course." he smiled. We were both obsessed with Adidas. Both of us only owned Adidas sporting clothes and other things. Whenever we saw Adidas we bought it, even if we didn't need it, which rarely happened.

"So why do you have volleyball so early tomorrow?" he asked walking into the newly refinished kitchen.

"Light conditioning. Coach said 2 hours of running and a little peppering. So we're just going to the track then have practice after school." I groaned.

"Well I think I have it easy." he smiled taking out a soda and finding some chips. "We're just practicing shooting and maybe give Embry a black eye." Jacob grinned evilly.

"Poor Embry." I laughed. Embry was ranked the best goalie in the state. Hell. Jacob was ranked the best center. They brought Forks High to state for 2 years and won. They loved soccer more then anymore sport. It was their passion, it seemed like. Never did they miss and practice, I'm pretty sure their coach thought of them as his own sons.

Jacob and I watched a movie before he left for the night promising he would pick me up in the morning since I lied to my father about the ride thing. I got my bag ready for the morning. I set out everything I was going to wear and set my alarm for 4:45am.

I went to sleep early that night and tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot. I finally just decided to stay in the spot and close my eyes.

Letting my mind wonder I thought of what happened in my father's office this morning. He and _Ms. Swan _were "talking." Did my father like her? Did she like my father? This could work in two ways.

One: she was going to try to suck up to me and I would like her.

Or.

Two: She's going to hate me and I'm going to her back. Well not hate her, but dislike her and mange some pranks.

I woke up the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned and had the urge to go to back sleep. I took a deep breath and turned off the alarm and wiped my eye.

After I got dressed I made breakfast smoothies for my dad, Jake, and myself. My father walked into the kitchen in his robe and slippers and took the smoothie.

"Practice?" he said looking at my attire. I lazily nodded and grabbed my things and went to wait on the steps for Jacob to come. The sun wasn't up yet and I doubt it was going to be until school started.

I heard the familiar engine of Jacob's rabbit. I opened the trunk of the car and placed my bag next to his and grabbed the drinks and got in the car. Jacob took the cups from my hands to I could get situated in the car.

"For me?" he asked taking a huge sip from the drink. I rolled my eyes. Jacob started out the driveway and onto the road.

"How are you like so preppy right now?" I groaned looking at him smiling as he drove.

"I'm with you." smiled kissing my cheek as we were at a red light. "And 3 cups of coffee do wonders."

I let out a laugh and grabbed my own smoothie and sunk down in the sit and I sipped the fruity drink like a child. Jacob kept on talking about excited he was for this season the whole ride to the track.

Once we were there Jacob got out the bags and we laughed at each other. Looking at our outfits

We were both covered in Adidas. Our bags, clothing, shoes, and balls were both Adidas. We walked hand in hand to the track an no one was here yet.

We changed out shoes from sandals into his cleats and my running spikes. Jacob ran to the field and I followed him. We passed the ball for about 10 minutes before Embry came over.

"Ness, how about we make a bet?" he said running to the goal post.

"Okay, Call, what is it?" I shouted over to him running to him with Jacob at my side.

"Well, let's see if you can score a goal against me. " he grinned. "And if I win you have to pretend to my girlfriend for a whole week." he smirked, I looked up to Jake to see his face. He was giving Embry a death glare and Embry just shrugged at him.

"And if I score you have to hit on Ms. Swan for a full week." I said smirking back at him.

"Well that's not going to happen. I am the best goalie in the state after all." he smirked.

_DAMNIT! Of course I would forget that. _

"Is it okay with you?" I said turning to Jake. He gave me a weak smile and crashed his lips to mine. My lips turned into a smile and Jake slid his tongue along my lips.

"OKAY! Ness two tries!" Embry said throwing the ball at Jake's head. I gave him one last kiss and dropped the ball in front of Embry at the penalty line kick.

"Bring it." he said crouching getting into position. He swayed back and forth looking at the ball that was at my feet. I walked back and took a look at the goal in front of me. It I went for the middle, that'd be stupid.

Going for one of the sides was the easiest. I ran and kicked the ball to the left having go in the air. Embry jumped up and grabbed the ball easily. I mentally cursed to myself. Jacob came up to me and kissed my neck and put his arms around my waist.

"Go for the right lower corner." he whispered. "That's his weak spot." he caressed my sides. I smiled taking in the information and turned to kiss his lips. Jacob breathed on my neck before his back away allowing me to hit the ball Embry managed to kick directly at my feet.

I took deep breath and walked backwards to the left. I ran full speed feeling the damp grass under my feet. I hit the ball with a curve so it went to the corner. Just as the ball was about to pass the poles Embry managed to hit the ball out of the goal with the tips of his fingers. He landed on his side with a sly smile on his face.

"Nice job, Call." I heard their coach clap walking toward us. Embry came by and stood close to me. I heard Jacob growl from behind me.

"That was a nice kick there, young lady." he said to me.

"Thank you, sir." I said timidly. "I bet get over in the lanes." I said running off.

"Don't forget you lost. " Embry yelled before I heard him grunt, I turned to him hold his side as Jacob looked at him with his fist still clutched.

"Black. Two laps." his coach said as he asked Embry if he was okay.

Jacob started his laps as Claire and I peppered with the volleyball waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. Coach was telling Claire and I how she thought this season was going to go great and to be the best yet. We were entering a new division and should be able to make it to state.

Once we were running I pushed myself to go faster. The music on my ipod blared and my feet matched the beat. I looked over to the field where the soccer team was shooting hard balls at Embry and he saved them all.

This was going to be the toughest week.

**A/N: **So here you go. Neither of us really wanted to update but we did. This chapter wasn't the best but we pulled it together. Well I did. My friend left me to write most of it. Link t outfits are on my profile, and they aren't in order since we like changed your minds on a few things. SO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't even bother telling me about how long it took me to update. I promised it would be up by Friday, and I'm sorry :( Things happened. This chapter is shorter since I wrote it llike in 3 hours, It's not my best work. I wrote it by myself, with the help of my Bete and Love and also the other write who has been slacking, but shhhhhh...I never said there well here you are. The links to the outs are on my profile:)**

Volleyball conditioning had taken up most of my morning; the thought of even walking seemed to be a death sentence. Moving my sore legs seemed impossible; they felt so heavy like lead. But, I knew I would have to suck it up so I slinked off the bench even though it felt like my shaky legs were going to fall out beneath me.

"Ness," I heard a husky whisper from behind me. I whirled around to see where the voice had come from but I couldn't see anyone that should've known my name. Even though the puffy white clouds were parted letting the sun shine through, I could barely see. It might as well have been a foggy day since my eyes where blurred so badly.

Note to self: Become more active.

After about a minute, I decided to give up on finding where I had been called from and finish my conditioning for the day. The rest of the girls were already so far ahead of me, I didn't need to risk getting farther behind.

Around "5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I took a deep breath and took my running stance. I needed a minute to mentally prepare myself but my train of thought was shattered by a pair of large, warm arms wrapping me.

"I was calling you." The husky voice whispered into my ear. The heat was radiating from his body to mine and immediately, I sunk into it with an idiotic grin on my face. Somehow, Jacob made the pain dissipate. "I love you, Ness." He whispered as I turned around to press my forehead to his. I quickly planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and pulled away.

"I love you, too, Jake." I smiled and watched curiously as he dug for something in his pocket. As soon as he began to pull his hand out, a serious look crossed his face. Had I done something to upset him? Even though my brain was filled with thoughts of Jake, there was room for the fact that I needed to be running.

His eyes were filled with adoration and love, his jaw was clenched tight, and his lips full lips were pressed into a straight line.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I want you to have this," he opened his palm to reveal the class ring.

"Jacob, you paid for that by yourself, I can't take it." I said, looking at him with a shocked expression. Those rings weren't exactly cheap.

"No. Take it, I love you. Please. Just. Take it. Take is as a promise ring. That we both love each other and nothing can change that. No one can change that. Please." His voice cracked as his sentence drew to a close. The look on his face was one I'd never seen before. It was indescribable. His voice made the silly class ring turn into my most prized possession. But I couldn't trust myself with it knowing that if I ever lost it I would be hurting two people.

His eyes were pleading silently, almost as if he was afraid that Embry would actually be able to take me away from him.

"Jacob Black, I will always be there for you. I love you, like nothing else in the world. I'm always going to be yours." I said to him, closing his hand.

"Then take it. Show me that your mine," his voice strained.

"I don't want to lose it. You worked so hard for it." I said truthfully. He spent all his time and money to get that ring. He showed how much he wanted it. When Jacob Black wanted something, he worked hard for it.

"You wouldn't," he said, kissing me. He took the ring and placed it in my palm, "I know it." he said giving my one more kiss.

"Hey there." Embry grinned, coming up behind me. Jacob glowered immediately and I could hear the low rumble in his throat.

"Take care of her, dumb-ass." he muttered before looking at me then walking off to his car and backing off into the sunrise. His car reflected the sun light and hit my eyes causing me to groan at the brightness hitting my eyes.

"Here let me take that." Embry said grabbing my gym bag and walking me to his 1987 Camry. I couldn't say it was beaten' up or anything. He kept it in good shape, well he and Jake did. They were car gurus and I was just there when they talked and fixed up their cars.

"I think Jacob's pissed off at me." Embry said with a little smirk, but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Well I don't blame him," I said playing with the big ring on my finger that belonged to Jacob, "How would you feel if your girlfriend and best friend had a bet and she lost causing her to be his girlfriend for a week?" I said tilting my head at him as we got in the car.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's your fault." he smirked at me. I squinted my eyes making a glare towards Embry. He just laughed and started the engine and drove off to the school with the biggest ass grin I have ever seen plastered on his strong face.

This was going to be hell.

No Jacob. My life was going to take a sharp turn. I could just feel it in my blood.

BPOV

I drove into the teacher's parking lot and got ready for my 2nd day of teaching. It didn't seem so bad. The kids were awful, but I expected them to be worse than how they really are. As every teenager is, they were all upset about being at school.

Remembering yesterday, they were all talking about a party, and how "awesome" it was. Also that Edward's daughter, Renesmee Cullen, was shirtless in the water and caught by the cops.

The sad thing about this was, I knew these rumors were true. I had just finally gotten out of the high school gossip, and here I knew them and I could confirm them.

I walked down the empty hallways thinking about how today was going to be. So far, yesterday they all groaned at the fact that there was a sitting chart.

I remembered having a seating chart, in some way I sort of liked it. I was a loner and really didn't have friends so having someone sit beside me that I didn't specifically know meant I didn't have to start a conversation.

I was such a loser.

I hurried to get to my classroom before the students came in and started their day. Right as I turned the corner I felt myself bump into a hard body. I gasped as the body chuckled.

"Sorry, I was on my phone." The voice comforted my ears; I looked up to see Edward's mouth pulled into a beautiful crooked smile. I was sure my face was red from blushing, feeling like I was going to turn into mush at any given time.

"No! My fault. I should have been looking where I was going." I blushed, basically now I felt my cheeks were on fire. I heard him chuckle quietly and I stood there with my head down.

"Well, I better get to my office." he smiled once again before walking off in the direction I just came in. Once I saw his shadow turn to the office doors, I just let out a long sigh and quickly went to my room.

My foot movement quick and my ears entranced with the echoes of my shoes hitting the tiled floors.

Once I made it to the classroom, I unlocked the wooden door and made my way inside the classroom and turned on the lights. I set the things I had in my arm down on the desk. I looked out the window seeing the track and football field. The lights were on and it seemed like there was practice.

I saw people running on the track, gracefully sprinting, and some students on the field kicking a ball in an area. I couldn't see clearly but could tell that they were practicing what seemed to be soccer.

I turned back to my desk and put the things away neatly and got out my laptop and tried to figure out how I was going to be able to get the assignments.

They were into technology at the school. Each student had their own laptop and had to turn in every assignment through school's site.

I entered in the assignment I was planning for the day and left it as that. If I tried to do furthermore, I would easily ruin everything.

That's what I get for being myself. Nothing was easy with me. I was clumsy and I had no way of knowing what was going on with technology.

After 30 minutes students started to come into the classroom and talk to each other. They were laughing and whispering to the people around them. The first bell went on signaling to get to homeroom before the next one.

Right before the bell went off, Renesmee and a boy walked in. Jacob was giving glares at the couple walking in. No one seemed too noticed and went on talking. The bell rang and the announcements came on. After that I talked to the class to see what they expected for the year.

They wanted to be able to do some things outside and in the gym instead of being in the room during the last period, which they had with me. I took in all their ideas.

I let them talk the rest of the time before the bell went off. Renesmee and the boy were talking to one another and had their laptops out, along with some off the other students. They both looked like they just came from a work out.

_Maybe they were some of the students that were at the track._

They both look like someone who would be able to run as gracefully as the people I saw through the window. Probably better.

As the bell rang the students started coming in and out and moved to their places. I stepped out in the hallway to go get some water in the teacher lounge quickly.

As I stepped in back in the classroom I noticed all the students were looking at me or giving Jacob and the boy he was sitting with a confused face. I brought my eyebrows together and shook my head.

The class went on I gave them their assignment to start working on. I was writing the assignment on the board when I heard a loud rumble.

The rumble kept going on and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. The sound was going off constantly. It wouldn't stop. It just kept going. Finally, it stopped I looked at the class and they held the same expression I had.

I scanned the room looking for indication where the sound was coming from but could find nothing at all.

I heard a chuckle from one of the boys in the front of the room, but I couldn't tell who it was from.

"Anybody know what just happened?" I asked, they shook their heads no and looked around to see each other. I let out a sigh and continued.

The sound came back and I turned around and saw Jacob, the boy next to him, and Renesmee quickly put something in their pockets. I looked at them quizzically before turning back and walking to my desk with the noise continuing. I looked at all the students trying to see if they had any idea who was doing it.

I saw Renesmee hit the boy next to her quickly, and then gave a glare at the other two boys. They just gave her a grin and she squinted her eyes even more. She noticed me looking and darted her eyes back to her work.

The noise stopped and I kept my eye on the three in the front of my room for the rest of class. The bell rang and they quickly put their laptops in their cases and went off to their next class.

The rest of the day the noise went on and on. I was starting to get annoyed with it. By lunch I went through everything trying to find the noise, I was on the floor trying to hear it but couldn't find it. I stayed still and tried to hear the sound to start again.

"I heard there was a disturbance in your class, Ms. Swan?" Edward came in a questioned. I closed my eyes and noticed I was still lying on the floor. He walked over to me and helped me up and wiped off the lint from my shirt. I looked up and him and smiled and blushed once again.

_Why do I feel like a teenager around him?_

"Uh, yes. I've been trying to figure out where this rumbling sound is coming from." I said motioning him to be quiet. The sound came back and got a questioned look on his face.

He walked around the room and stopped at the desk in front of my desk, "Do you mind if I step on the table?" he asked. I just nodded.

In one swift motion, he leaped on the table and removed the ceiling tile. I saw him chuckle and shake his head.

"I think I know what was making that sound." he smiled over to me. He grabbed something from the area above the ceiling and came down.

In his hands there were three cell phones, "Have any idea whose they are?" I asked him. He had a knowing grin on his face.

"Yes, and you better be expecting a lot of pranks from these three." he said putting the cell phones in his pocked of his pants.

"Quil Atera, Embry Call, and my favorite, Jacob Black." he snorted out Jacob's name like it was poison. A smirk on his face that had nothing to do with something humorous.

"I'll take care of them." he said and went off right as the bell rang. I taught my last two classes and got decided that I'd let them do whatever they wanted during the last period as long as they were quiet.

I checked my e-mail and noticed Edward e-mailed saying that the three boys will be in my room after they had practice to clean the room and apologize. I nodded to myself.

The prank wasn't that bad, and it would have been funny, for them I guess, it really wasn't the prank, but I could tell that this was just the start of it all.

At that moment I knew I was probably going to have to be careful about them. I sent him a replied saying thank you and that I appreciated it.

I went the school's website and saw someone had already completed their homework and turned it in, I was shocked to see that and I clicked it open.

Renesmee Cullen.

I read over it and was shocked how impressed I was. The wording and the grammar were all perfect. The paper was very detailed and exact, as well as straight to the point. The first sentence drew you into the essay.

Who knew you could get excited to read a paper about the surroundings of Forks. I quickly graded it and gave her the highest grade and sent her the paper back.

I stayed after noticing I got more and more of the papers and decided to grade them; I didn't realize how late it was till I heard a knock on the door and three large boys walked in.

"Sorry about earlier, just thought it would be funny." the one on Jacob's right side said. The boy on the other side of him, who was also hanging around Renesmee went next.

"We just thought it would be fun to start the year off with a little fun." Jacob looked like he was about to slap him but quickly took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry. Is there anything you want us to do?" Jacob asked with his hands in his pockets.

"No, just go do your homework." I smiled and they walked off into the hallway silently.

I guess being a teacher is harder than is looks.

**REVIEW BITCHES :))))) LOVE YOU ALL. Reviewers gets sneak peeks? Maybe? Depends if there are a lot:) SO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! Other writer here! Sorry we've been so spread out with our updates. It's just that I was out of town for most of July and I've been really busy since I got back. Evanna has done awesome with the updates and I owe her a lot so I hope this update is as good as hers were! Oh and I know we have done like nothing with Bella and Edward but we will! Just wait! **

**Thanks! **

"This is dumb," I grumbled as Embry drove me home. I sat in the passenger seat of his truck with my knees tucked tightly against my chest. I wore a sullen expression and my mood was nothing but sour. I hated this whole arrangement. Jacob was my boyfriend. My love. Not Embry. "I'm Jake's girlfriend. Not yours."

"Take it easy," Embry said, leaning back in his seat with one hand on the wheel. He wore that cocky grin that I was growing to hate. "This will be the ride of your life, baby girl."

"Don't call me that."

"You never had a problem with it before," he laughed. I studied him for a second, unsure of what to say before scoffing and turning to look out the window at the passing scenery. "Once you go Embry, you're gonna need a wheelchair.

"You're a pig," I hissed. Walking home didn't seem like such a terrible fate. I knew for a fact that my house wasn't far and I needed the exercise anyway. "Pull over."

"Why?"

"Just pull over!"

He slowly crawled to a stop on the road that was surrounded by nothing but green. I glared at him once before clutching my bag and hurrying out of the car. I began trudging down the road, disgruntled by the fact that he was slowly following me.

"Get in the car, Ness," he ordered, leaning towards the passenger window. "It's too far to walk."

"It's not far. I'll run," I said flatly.

"Just get in the car."

"No!"

I sighed and began to run. I could see the turn onto my street just up the road. I could run for a good amount of time so tiring wouldn't be a problem. The only problem I was having was the fact that Embry was still following. Though after about a minute, he sped ahead.

With a slight smile on my face, I continued running, only to screech to a halt when I found Embry in my driveway, leaning against his car with a grin spread across his lips. He had his arms folded over his chest.

"Leave!" I cried, heading straight for my front door. I dug through my bag until I found my keys and hurried inside, shutting and locking the door before he could follow. "Go away, Embry!"

I stood with my back towards the door, stiff and awaiting his knock, but it never came and not long later, I heard his car drive away. He was finally gone.

There was a small part of me that knew that his absence wouldn't be for long, so I took advantage of what time I had. I had a couple of hours before my father was supposed to get home and I wasn't supposed to call Jacob. So what could I do?

My father came home about an hour later, but he wasn't alone.

"Embry's here," he muttered, not looking up from the mail. Embry appeared in the living room behind him. I didn't normally like to be seen in my sweats with my hair piled messily atop my head, but with him, I didn't give a shit. I didn't need to look good for him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, placing a hand on my hip. He grinned widely and enveloped me in a tight hug. "Let go of me."

He was to strong to fight off, so I remained pressed uncomfortably against his chest until he finally released me.

"I thought we could watch a movie," he suggested, flashing a cheesy DVD. "One of my favorites."

I rolled my eyes and fell back into the couch. Unfortunately, Embry took the seat next to me after popping the DVD into the tray and pressing play.

"The Notebook? Really?"

"Like I said, great movie," he smiled. "especially for making out."

"Making out?" I hissed, sitting up straight. "No. Never. I would never, ever make out with you."

"You do it with Jake all the time!"

"He's my boyfriend. You are not. When are you going to get that through your thick ass head?" I said through clenched teeth. He laughed lightly and pressed play on the television, so I huffed loudly and sat back down.

"What was that about?" my father asked me hours later, joining me at the kitchen counter as I mulled over a now soggy bowl of cereal. I would lift the spoon and just watch the milk fall back into the bowl. Id prepared it, thinking I would actually eat it, but I didn't. "Where has Jacob been?"

"Beats me," I shrugged, grabbing the bowl and tossing it in the sink before dragging my feet up the stairs into my bedroom.

As soon as I stepped through the door, my phone began to ring loudly with obnoxious ring tone that Claire had set for herself. I rolled my eyes and answered it reluctantly.

"Hey," I said flatly.

"What do you want?"

"You called me, Claire."

"Oh," she said. In my mind, I pictured Claire puzzling over the fact that she'd been the one to call me and not the other way around. "Right! Anyway, I have some bad news.."

"What's the bad news?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when you and Jake promised to go on a date with Quil and I because I can't go places with a guy by myself yet? Remember that?"

Somehow, I knew just where this was going and I already knew I wasn't going to like the outcome.

"Yeah..?"

"Well, were going on that date this Friday and since you promised to go and all, you're going to have to come with Embry."

There was a long stretch of silence as the fury began to build inside me. I was not going to go on a date with Embry. This whole thing was being blown out of proportion and I would have to break the deal. Jacob would be so opposed to Embry and I going out with Quil and Claire.

"Nessie?" Claire said quietly.

"No, Claire, I won't do it," I refused. "Jacob would be so pissed at me."

`"No way. You are not backing out on me because of some stupid bet. This is my love life on the line and if you blow this for me, you will be stuck at home, painting water color pictures with your teeth because all your bones will be broken. Got it? Great!"

Though Jacob wasn't pleased in the least and decided not to acknowledge my presence, I was forced on the date by Claire. I'd done my best to object but when it came to Claire, I was a pushover and I soon found Claire and I sitting on the couch, waiting for Embry and Quil to retrieve us at my house. She was bouncing with exuberance while I was internally cringing.

"You will be fine," Claire chided me as we waited in my living room. I was staring blankly ahead while she was staring at the clock on her phone. "It's one date. Who cares if Jacob never talks to you again or even looks at you?"

"I care," I muttered.

"Everything will be alright. I promise," her head sprang up as the doorbell rang. My father was at the door before Claire could even move. "Let's go."

"Have fun, girls," he told us as we headed out the door. I threw him a deadly glare and followed Claire, Embry and Quil to the car. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as Embry held open the car door and I slid inside.

"Where are we off to?" Quil asked from the drive seat. Quil was driving and Claire and I were crammed in the small back seat. He turned around, winked at me and turned back around, causing me to slink father into the faded leather seats. "You and Claire can go wherever you want. Just drop Nessie and I off at the beach and we can have our own fun."

I reached up to smack the back of his head and I kicked the back of his chair with all my strength. It didn't seem to affect him but I still found satisfaction in the action.

"Pig," I said too quietly for any of the others to hear.

"How about the mall?" Claire suggested. "I'm sure they are having some really great sales. Afterwards, we can go get some dinner or something."

"Fine by me," I huffed, throwing my arm in the air.

We wondered the mall for hours, Quil and Embry staying back as Claire and I went crazy in every store. Shopping was my only release from the disaster that was my date with Embry. By the time we were finished, it was about time for the mall to close and my hands were full with bags. So, we ended up sitting on a nearby bench while Quil played in the arcade and Embry stole change from the fountain.

"I'm sorry you aren't having the night of your life with Jake," Claire sympathized, sitting next to me. I sighed and shook my head slowly. "I will do my best to fix things between the two of you. I promise. But, until then, lets try to perk up? Kay?"

"It isn't that bad," I lied. "Nothing like watching Quil play in the arcade and Embry stealing change from the fountain."

"Yeah," she muttered. 'Do you think you could handle dinner?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to Embry."

She headed off towards the arcade while I took a seat next to Embry off the edge of the fountain. He smiled and placed the change in my hand. I smiled back and tossed the change over my shoulder, back into the fountain.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked.

"For Quil to beat the stuffing out of you. I kind of want to go home," I said nonchalantly., shrugging my shoulders. "Claire and I were kind of wondering why Jacob hasn't stormed in here and done it already."

He laughed and turned back towards the fountain to retrieve the change I'd thrown. I rolled my eyes and hurried to the arcade to tell Claire that I was indeed ready to go home. Luckily, she agreed and we dragged the boys away from the mall.

When I was finally returned home, my father was sitting in the living room, flipping aimlessly through the TV channels. He beamed at me as I walked through the door and gave a small yet sad wave as I hurried up the stairs.

In my room, I grabbed my cell phone and began to call Jacob, but to no avail. I called about six times before realizing that he was most likely still pissed off and not going to talk to me. He was my boyfriend for goodness sakes. He had to know that I didn't want to go on the date in the first place and that Claire had threatened me if I didn't comply anyway.

It was Quil's fault that he even knew. Everything would have been better if Quil hadn't of gushed to Jake about his date with Claire and how Embry and I were tagging along. That was the last time Jacob had spoken to me and that was on Thursday.

Friday, I was just swimming in a pool of awkwardness and heart break.

Next week, it was just as terrible, only Jacob seemed worse than he had. He didn't even acknowledge my presence in the mornings and acted as if we were total strangers. I wasn't going to speak to him until I saw what I never that I would see.

Jacob was standing by the door to English with his lips upon one of the biggest whores I knew. Tears sprang to my eyes immediately and it took all of my strength to not slap Stevie as hard as possible.

"You're such a hypocrite!" I hissed at him before taking off to the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"You hypocrite!" Nessie cried from the hallway. I abandoned the papers I was filing on my desk and hurried to see why the hallway had silenced completely and Nessie was shouting about.

Jacob and Stevie were standing by the door, watching along with everybody else as Nessie sprinted down the hallway, pushing through the crowd. Though I knew it wasn't my place and I had no idea what the situation had arisen from, I looked at Jacob once and took off after her.

"Nessie," I called to her when we reached the parking lot. I wrapped my arms around her, attempting to keep her from running any farther. She thrashed around, doing her best to break away but eventually gave up and fell to her knees.

"Leave me alone," she sobbed, cupping her hands over her face. I stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to go about things. At least she wasn't running, but what was I supposed to do to console a sobbing 16 year old girl? "Just go away."

"Nessie, are you alright?" I finally asked.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine," she hissed, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Alright,." I acquiesced, backing towards the door.

After class, I searched for Nessie but to no avail. She was no where to be seen, so when Edward came in to ask if I had seen her, I could give no answer other than when I saw her in the car.

"I tried calling her," Edward muttered, looking down at his phone. "She didn't come in my office after school, which is strange. Did something happen?"

I gulped loudly, unsure of what actually happened. I knew it had something to do with Jacob, but I was unsure of anything else. What could I tell him?

"Something happened with Jacob," I shrugged. "She ran out to the parking lot and I followed her. She told me to go back inside and I did. That was the last time I saw her. Do you think maybe she walked?"

"It's a bit far," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He ran his hair through his scalp, grabbing a fistful of hair before letting his hand fall to his lap. He hopped off the desk in which he was sitting and walked over to the door. "But, she does like walking when she's upset so maybe she did. Let's just hope for the best."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Hey," he called before leaving the classroom. "Would you happen to be doing anything this weekend?"

I could feel the blush spill under my cheeks. "N-nothing. I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"Well I don't have anything to do and I think Nessie will probably go over to Claire's, so would you maybe like to do dinner? We can go to the best restaurant in town." I smirked and placed my hand on my hip. "Which restaurant is that?"

"My place," he grinned.

"Subtle," I chuckled. "But yes, I would love to do dinner."

"My place. 8:00. I hope to see you there."

He left the room, smirking as I stood stationary, ready to squeal like a school girl. It had been so long since I'd been asked out, since I'd been so busy with my own school and getting my degree, but now I was being given the opportunity to finally socialize and I wasn't going to let it pass.

Saturday came quick and I found myself standing in front of my closet, unsure of what to wear. Clothes and shoes were strewn along my bedroom in my small studio apartment. It looked like a tornado had ripped through, destroying everything in its path.

"What to wear," I muttered to myself, holding the sleek black dress up to my body. I studied it for a second, wondering if this was supposed to be casual or somewhat formal. I didn't want to show up at his house in a dress and heels and he be wearing boxers and a tee shirt.

That wouldn't happen, would it?

What if Nessie was still at the house? Would she find it awkward that her teacher was having dinner at her house with her father, on a date? Was this even a date? Why couldn't I stop asking myself all of these questions?

Finally, I decided on a different black dress, a small clutch and simple heels. I kept the jewelry and makeup to a minimum, in case I was already over dressed . When I was fully dressed and ready, I grabbed an apple from my counter and hurried to my car.

I couldn't deny the fact that I was overly nervous. Even the thought of being alone with Edward made me want to cry. The most private place we'd ever actually spoken was in his office and even then, people could still see he and I. The shock of him asking me to dinner still hadn't gone away .

When I pulled into his driveway, I sat in the car for a few minutes, wondering if I should go in or not. What if he hadn't been serious about me coming over for dinner? Was he one to pull cruel pranks? Surely not.

"Bella?" he said, appearing at his front door. I gasped quietly and quickly exited my car. "What are you doing out here?" "Just sitting," I muttered, standing awkwardly at my car. He smiled crookedly and led me into his enormous home.

I'd never seen a more beautiful home. The walls in the entry way were a deep red, contrasting nicely with the cedar floors. Intricate paintings and decorations lined the walls into the large living room that connected with the beautiful kitchen.

"Where is Nessie?" I asked, curiously looking around. The smell of the food hit me in an instant.

"Claire's house," he said as he began stirring the sauce that was being cooked on the oven top. "She wont tell me anything about what happened and I'd rather not pry. Oh, to be a teenager again."

"That smells delicious," I grinned, inhaling deeply. "What is that?"

"Grilled brined chicken with chimchurri sauce," he beamed. "My mother used to make it all the time. Trust me, it's delicious. You're sure to love it."

"I believe I will."

"We have a little bit before this is completely done so why don't I give you a tour of the house?"

"Alright."

He led me on a tour of the house, showing me room after beautiful room. Nessie's room seemed to be bigger than my house combined, which was only a bit unsettling. For some reason, he waited to show me his room last.

"This is my room," he said, slowly opening the door.

I followed him into the big room, admiring the intimacy of it it all. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the massive room. The walls were a pale beige and the carpet a similar color. Pictures of he and Nessie from years ago lined the shelves of the desk that was in the far corner of the room.

"This is a nice room," I smiled.

"Yes," he nodded, smiling slightly. "It is. Would you like to go back downstairs?"

"Yeah. Sure."

We walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen where the smell had become more potent. It was almost finished, near perfection.

"Almost finished," he said "Just need to put it all together. If you sit at the table, I'll be in momentarily." Once again, he grinned that crooked grin and my heart melted. I reluctantly agreed to sit down at the table while he finished preparing the meal.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked as he set the plate before me. It looked unlike anything I'd seen before, straight off the Food Network. The chicken was glazed in a beautiful sauce while sitting atop colorful vegetables. I nodded and watched as the red wine filled my glass.

"This looks delicious," I grinned, looking eagerly at the food. He took the seat next to me and grazed my leg in the process, sending my heart into a frenzy. "This must have taken you quite a bit of time."

"Not too long," he shrugged, laughing lightly. "Seven hours. Give or take a few."

"Seven hours?" I gasped. "Are you crazy? That is way too long!"

"I wanted things to be perfect," he grinned.

A crimson blush crept across my cheeks and I slowly began to eat the food. It tasted as good as it looked, and when I accidentally moaned in satisfaction, I threw down the fork and bowed my head in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "That was an accident.."

"It's quite alright," he said, reaching for my plate. "You seem to be about finished. Would you like me to take that for you?" "I'll do the dishes," I offered. "And don't even say no because it isn't an option."

Before he could refuse, I grabbed the two plates, the wine glasses and made my way into the kitchen. I turned on the water, grabbed the soap and began to gently the scrub the Fine China. I was careful not to scrub to hard, as these plates appeared to be extremely valuable.

"You don't need to do that," he said from behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it took every ounce of self control to not turn around to press his lips to mine. "I promise. I'll get it."

"It's alright," I rasped as his hands suddenly began to move down my hips. I bit my lip and drew in a ragged breath. A pressure was building inside me, unlike anything I'd felt before. It was building quickly and I needed a release. "Bella."

His lips were at my ear and my breathing immediately picked up.

"Turn around, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Just turn around."

So I did. I turned around and his face was just inches from mine. His full lips were parted slightly and his eyes were a smoldering Emerald. My fists were clenched at my sides, fighting the intense pressure.

"You smell amazing," he told me, placing his hands on my face and pulling me closer until his lips finally captured mine. I stood frozen, not sure whether or not I was supposed to kiss him back. He pulled away, grinning slightly. "Would you prefer me not to kiss you?"

"Hell yes," I answered quickly before pulling his lips back to mine. His lips moved in sync with mine, parting open so I could slip my tongue into his mouth. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, biting down gently and leaning up against him in satisfaction and feeling his stiff arousal.

"You taste so good," he said, slyly moving his hand to my back to unzip the dress.

"Not down here," I objected. "Upstairs."

"Alright," he agreed, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he walked us up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once the door was shut and locked, he practically tore the dress from my body and shoved me against the wall. Slowly, he began to kiss my bare stomach as I heard a door slam.

"Wait," I said, startled by the noise. "What's that?"

"I hate you! Never talk to me! Go home, Jake!" Nessie cried from downstairs.

"Nessie, talk to me," Jacob begged, obviously having followed her. Edward sighed and leaned away from me. Awkwardly, I slipped the dress back on and fell to my knees against the door. Edward joined me.

"You kissed Stevie! Why would I talk to you?" she hissed.

"Touché," I laughed.

"So that's what this is about," Edward said, nodding in realization. "Sorry about the interruption."

"No, no, no," I told him, pressing against the door. "This is interesting."

He laughed and copied my motion.

"She kissed _me!" _he pleaded. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Like you trusted me with Embry?" she raged. "You honestly thought that I would want to go on a date with him? I wanted nothing more than to be with my boyfriend until I realized that my boyfriend didn't want to be with me."

"I _do _want to be with you, Ness. Why don't you believe me? She is the one that kissed me. I wanted no part of it. I tried to push her away but she wouldn't!"

"That's really what it looked like, Jacob."

"Should I go down there?" Edward asked, standing up to open the door. I gripped his leg, stopping him immediately.

"You don't need to be a part of this," I warned, pulling him back down. "This is dangerous territory."

"Right," he acquiesced, sitting back down.

"I thought you were the one, Jacob," she sobbed. "But now, I'm really questioning it because you seem to want that whore more than you want me."

"I don't understand why you don't trust me on this one," he said, the rage apparent in his voice. Obviously, the sadness had disappeared and how he was growing enraged. "I'm your god damned boyfriend. You're supposed to believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you and not with Stevie. She wouldn't let me pull away. I tried."

"Whatever, Jacob," she said.

That was the last line we heard from her before we heard the front door slam. I smiled lightly and ran my hands through my tousled hair. Edward was rubbing his forehead, his eyes wide with exasperation.

"I'm so sorry," he beseeched. "This was not supposed to happen."

"It's totally fine," I promised. "I find it really interesting, actually."

"You do?" he laughed.

"Of course," I told him, placing my hand to his cheek. "I'd kiss you right now but after hearing that argument…"

"Yeah," he breathed as if reading my mind. The mood had been killed and there wasn't a thing we could possibly do about it. "Do you think its safe to go downstairs yet?"

As if on cue, there was a second door slam. I looked at Edward, nodded and followed him downstairs.

EPOV

I began to trail kisses down her flat stomach when her head turned towards the door at the sudden slamming from downstairs. I sighed and stood back up.

"I hate you! Never talk to me again! Go home, Jake!" Nessie hissed.

I sighed again and realized that the best option at this point would be to lean away from Bella. Nessie didn't need to storm up the stairs and my find her teacher and I in a romantic embrace. She would never forgive me for that one. She figured it was bad enough that I even talked to her at all.

"Nessie talk to me," Jacob begged pathetically. I was glad to hear those words come from my daughters mouth, though I shouldn't have been. He had obviously hurt her, and she didn't deserve being hurt. Now, Jacob did.

Bella slipped on her dress and fell to her knees at the door. Curious as to what the fighting was about, I followed suit.

"You kissed Stevie. Why would I talk to you?" Nessie hissed. _He kissed someone else? _

"Touché," Bella laughed, smiling adorably.

"So that's what this is about," I said, nodding in realization.

Somehow, I always knew that Jacob would hurt her and I'd heard minimal information about the whole bet deal that Nessie had orchestrated, but I could tell things would go south when Embry showed up with Quil to take she and Claire out. She and Jacob were basically attached at the hip. Though, did feel bad that Bella and I's date had been disrupted

"I'm sorry for the interruption," I apologized, hoping it wouldn't ruin my chances of her ever coming over again.

"No, no, no," she said, pressing her ear to the door. "This is interesting."

I laughed and did the same as she did.

"She kissed _me," _he pleaded. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Like you trusted me with Embry?" she hissed. "You honestly thought that I would want to go on a date with him? I wanted nothing more than to be with my boyfriend until I realized that my boyfriend didn't want to be with me."

I continued to listen intently to the argument until we heard a door slam. If the loud footsteps were any indication, Nessie had shut herself in her room and would begin bawling at any given moment. The next door slam came from the front door, telling us that Jacob had left.

Bella and I took one look at each other and walked down the stairs.

"There's the crying," I said once we finally heard the small cries. "I guess I'll go up and talk to her."

"Or I could," she volunteered. "I mean, I know I'm this awkward teacher and I don't know much about the situation but I was a teenage girl at one point so maybe I could help her calm down."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll be right back."

I watched her ascend the stairs and quietly enter my daughters room. Once I heard the door close, I sighed and took a spot on the couch while the TV murmured quietly in front of me. I kicked my shoes off, laid back and waited.

I don't know had long it had been, but at some point, I'd fallen asleep but was gently shaken back to consciousness by Bella.

"Hey, she's asleep," she whispered, "I'm going to go ahead and go home. I'll see you Monday."

She planted a chaste kiss on my cheek before exiting through the front door.

NPOV

I sat on my bed early Sunday morning, toying with the ring that Jacob had given to me. Last nights events were slowly coming back to me, starting with Jacob showing up at Claire's then coming back home with me and fighting with me before I stormed up to my room to cry. Oddly enough, Bella had come to my room to talk me through it.

Maybe I had dreamed that. I don't know.

"Nessie?" my father said from behind the door, knocking lightly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I answered, throwing the ring in my drawer and shoving it closed. I ran my hands through my hair as my father came through the door and sat on the edge of my bed. "Did Bella really come in and talk to me last night or did I dream that?"

"Yes, _Ms. Swan _did come in here. I invited her over for dinner and was here when you and Jacob started fighting. She came up and talked to you until you finally fell asleep. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah," I said. "You're hooking up with my English teacher, aren't you?"

"It was just a get together between friends. Nothing more. Anyways, I came in to talk to you about last night. "

"Daddy, I don't want to talk about it," I sighed, hopping off the bed and walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to shower."

I shut the door in his face before he could object.

Though I was dreading it, I dragged myself out the door Monday morning when Embry pulled into my driveway to take me to school. Technically, we were still supposed to be dating but since I had seen what I had seen, Embry was the only one I could talk to.

"I'm sorry I caused this," he apologized once I was in the car. I could see the sadness in his dark eyes and a small part of me stopped resenting him for the whole bet in the first place, though that wasn't what had caused most of the problems. "I shouldn't have started this stupid bet. I didn't want you and Jake to break up over it."

"It isn't your fault," I sighed, resting my head against the cool window pain. I didn't speak another word for the entire drive and was out of the car in a dash once we reached the parking lot.

As to be expected, everybody was staring at me when I entered the school, snickering and whispering. I wanted to shove most of them against lockers but I fought it. I didn't even speak to Claire when she stood at her locker, which was just down the row from mine.

"What the hell?" I gasped when I came to my locker. It had been decorated with "I love you's' and 'I'm sorrys." Knowing it was Jacob, I tore the papers down and tossed them into the nearest trash can. Fighting back the stinging tears, I placed my books in my locker and hurried to homeroom.

"Nessie, are you alright?" Bella asked me as took my seat. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I'm fine," I muttered. Sitting in the seat and folding my arms over my chest. I could hear people whispering about all that had happened and it was becoming too much for me to bear. The signs on my locker had drawn a lot of unwanted attention.

"Nessie, I am so sorry," Claire begged, standing in front of my desk. I took one look at the seat that neighbored mine and threw my stuff down. "Please, just talk to me."

I ignored her, staring down at my lap and just waiting for her to go away. Eventually, she did and I was left sitting alone, while she sat at her desk on the opposite side of the room. I hadn't planned on fighting with my best friend, but there was this part of me that was just screaming out me that she and Quil had caused this whole ordeal with that dumb date.

School was painful and when I finally reached Embry's car, the dam holding back my tears crumbled. I sat in the passenger seat, sobbing so hard it hurt. Embry had yet to arrive but I knew I wasn't going to be able to collect myself before he showed up.

"Come here," he said once we were in the car. He took me into his arms and held me. "I'm so sorry that this is happening. I know its my fault."

"It's not your fault," I sobbed. "But I forgive you for the bet."

"Things will get better," he promised, cradling my head. "I'm not really the kind of guy that is good at giving advice but Jacob loves you and you love Jacob and you guys will get things patched up. You're much prettier than Stevie."

"I know," I laughed, just as a sob flew up from my throat. "Just take me home."

"Will do," he answered.

The entire way back to my house, he cracked cheesy jokes and did other silly things, doing his best to get me to laugh. I laughed lightly at some of his actions but the pain kept me from going any further. Though confusion was the only thing I could feel when he passed my street.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking as my street passed by.

"Were going to drive until you feel better," he said sternly then looking to his dashboard. "Were going to drive until I run out of gas."

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change his mind. We drove around town, talking and surprisingly laughing. As he and I talked and everything else, I could slowly feel the pain dissipating

. though I couldn't deny that I missed Jacob, it was nice to have somebody to make me feel better.

"Thanks Embry," I smiled when we pulled back into my drive way. "I really appreciate it."

"Your dad here?" he asked.

I looked to the drive way and didn't see his car. "No. I don't think so. Why?"

"Just wondering," he shrugged. "I'll see you later."

I waved and watched as he drove off. I sighed loudly, pulled the key from my purse and found that the door was already unlocked. A small current of fear ran through me. I know for a fact that I hadn't left the door unlocked when I left this morning.

"Hello?" I called, cautiously walking closer into the house. The water that was running was quickly shut off and I hurried into the living room, only to see something strange on my walls.

All along the wall, post it notes were strategically placed, spelling out 'I'm sorry' I stepped closer, seeing that it was Jacob's hand writing and every post it note had a different moment drawn out between he and I.

"Nessie," Jacob said, appearing in the kitchen. "I love you."

**Hey guys! Other writer again! Yall can just call me Caroline! Anyways, I probably won't be doing the next chapter because I start school tomorrow. Anyways, to clear something up, Stevie is a girl. Not a guy. Sorry if there was any confusion. Also, we gave you Edward and Bella like we promised! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Chapter 7

NPOV

"What is all of this?" I gasped, peeling down the very first note from the wall. On its yellow surface, Jacob had scrawled the words 'I love you…' every other note depicted something involving our me or our relationship. "the way you pick your fingernail polish when you're bored."

With fresh tears in my eyes, I began to read off each and every note. I choked back a sob when the last one read nothing but 'you.'

"Did you do all of this?" I gasped. He nodded stiffly. "But…how? When?"

"While you were with Embry. I talked to your dad and he reluctantly told me where the spare key was and went to your grandpa's, so I told Embry to keep you occupied for a few hours after school until I could finish this."

I clutched the note in my hand, fighting my love with my fury. "You ignored me, Jacob. I called you and called you. You didn't even talk to me at school."

"I know, I know," he sobbed, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders. I bit my lip, shut my eyes and turned my head away. I wanted to forgive him. I wanted nothing more. But, he was the one that ignored me, regardless whether that kiss was involuntarily. "I shouldn't have. I was dumb. I just didn't know that you didn't go on that date willingly. If I had known, I wouldn't have done any of that. You have to forgive me."

"I can't do this right now," I sobbed, pulling away. "Give me one good reason why I should forgive you?"

"Because I love you!" he cried, meeting my eyes. "Everything on these notes is something I love about you. About us."

"I really don't want this, Jake," I sighed, falling onto the couch.

"But I do," he begged. "Like, see, that's one of the reasons I love you. You're biting your lip. You always do that when you're nervous or upset."

Just noticing that I was indeed biting my lip rather vigorously, I stopped and looked to my feet.

"And I love how you quote famous authors but I've never actually seen you read. And how you twirl your hair when you're indecisive and how you wonder about your mom but you'll never, ever admit that and how that you are the only one I've fought this hard for. That has to count for something doesn't it?"

I stood in the silence, speechless.

"But if you need to hear why I love you, I could go on all night," he said.

"It's alright," I smiled lightly. "You did pretty good."

I placed my hands on the side of his face and pulled him for the kiss that I'd missed more than I'd allow myself to admit and once his lips touched mine, our entire argument seemed like dust blown away with the wind.

"I forgive you," I breathed, pressing my forehead to his shoulder.

"I love you, so much."

He titled my head up to press his lips to mine in another kiss. Our mouths moved in a syncopated motion as his tongue slid slowly into my mouth. His hand found the hemline of my shirt and slowly began to slid up. I pulled away to fumble with the buttons on his polo shirt.

"Forever," I emitted.

"Forever," he agreed, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.

I awoke in my bed, moonlight penetrating through my drawn curtains. With a smile on my face, I rolled over, finding Jacob asleep on the other side. His loud snores filled my room, while his arm was draped over his face, exposing his bare chest.

I grabbed a bra, underwear and tee shirt, slipped them on and practically skipped down the stairs. Finally consummating my love with Jacob had been euphoric and I just had to cook, which was what I always seemed to do when I couldn't get any happier.

It was barely past eight o clock, meaning Jake and I had only been asleep for an hour at the most and also meaning that it wasn't too late to grab the cookie dough and make the delectable goods.

"Nessie?" my father called, suddenly walking into the kitchen. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"Those smell great," Jacob smiled, coming in behind him with his tousled hair and bare chest. I could feel the color drain from my face as my father turned around and was quickly able to put two and two together. My bare bottom. His bare chest. It didn't take a genius.

"Dad, it isn't what you think," I began with wide eyes. His smile instantly fell as he stared at Jacob.

"Get out," my father said quietly, looking at Jacob. Jacob took this as his best chance to run so he slid on his shirt and dashed out the door, leaving my father and I alone. I looked to the stairs, hoping I could make my escape, but I knew that wouldn't happen. "So how was it?"

"Oh it great," I exclaimed, my exuberance dropping as his smile faded. "Oh...wait."

"Are you an idiot, Renesmee?" he boomed. I suddenly felt three years old again as I sank into the couch. His eyes were blazing and his jaw was tawt. He never called me Renesmee anymore. "What on earth were you thinking! Having sex with some boy you probably wont be with in a year!"

I stood up in protest. "Jacob and I love each other! We made up and we figured out that were going to be together forever! You don't understand!"

"Understand?" he shouted. "How do you think you got here? Were you even protected?"

I hesitated for a second. I actually had no idea if Jacob had used a condom. I knew I wasn't on the pill, due to the fact that I'd never actually planned on having sex. It had been a very spontaneous decision on both of our parts, caught up in our moment of reunion and I hadn't even thought to ask Jacob about protection.

"You didn't use protection," he sighed, falling into the chair and placing his head in his hands. I stood there awkwardly, tears welling in my eyes as I was once again biting my lip, just as Jacob had pointed out. "Are you trying to end up like your mother?

"Do not compare me to her!" I hissed.

"Well you sure are acting a hell of a lot like her! What if you end up pregnant? Who do you think is going to take care of the child because it most definitely would not be me. I sure hope you have a plan, Renesmee because history has a funny way of repeating itself."

He walked towards the stairs but stopping at the first step.

"And you're grounded. You aren't going anywhere but school and home. You breathe and eat. That's it. I don't ever want to see Jacob in this house again. I cant legally expel him but I can banish him from this house. And that is final."

"Daddy!" I cried, following him up the stairs. "That's not fair!"

"It is so fair. Don't even try to change it because you won't. This argument is over. Oh, your cell phone is being cancelled and you will get no birthday."

"What?" I sobbed. "You can't do that! It's my 17th!"

"I just did," he said flatly before shutting his door.

"I'm calling Emmett and living with him! You're overreacting!"

And I did. I followed through with what I told him I would do and I called Emmett before my phone was cancelled. Without hesitation or asking any questions, he came over in a rush.

"She isn't going anywhere, Emmett," Edward said, descending down the stairs. He didn't deserve to be called my father at this point. "She stays here."

"No," I interjected, walking into the hallway with an overnight bag. "You overreact about everything and I don't want to be here for that."

He stepped closer but Emmett side stepped in front of me, blocking his path.

"I don't know what the issue is here but I don't need my favorite niece and my brother getting into it," Emmett cautioned. "Nessie, why don't you go sit in the car? I'll be in there in a minute or two." "Mkay," I popped my lips and happily skipped down the stairs.

I'd won _yet _again.

Once in the car, I texted Jacob to tell him that everything was fine and to call me on Emmett's home number if he needed me, in the tragic case that Edward did actually cancel my phone. He sent back a happy reply, so I set aside my phone and rested my head against the seat of the massive truck.

"Everything will be fine," Emmett said once he finally slid into the car. "I just don't see why you would have unprotected sex, knowing that's how you got here. What were you thinking, Nessie?"

"Not you too," I moaned. "I don't need another lecture."

"Nah. I won't make you sit through that again. But, I did calm your dad down and he will not be cancelling your phone. He didn't say anything about your birthday but I'm pretty sure the family has something planned so he can't take that away. I don't really know how long I can keep you at the house but Rose and I are always here. Well, for the next 9 months.

A smile crept upon my lips. "Is Aunt Rose pregnant?"

"Yeah," he beamed. "We just found out. Were pretty excited about it."

"Hey, where's the jeep?" I asked, noticing that he indeed wasn't driving his jeep and this car was new. Brand new. The new car smell was still overpowering. How had I not noticed it?

"At the house," he shrugged. "Rose thought I needed something more practical.

"An Escalade is practical?" I laughed.

"Well _more _practical.

"Right," I smiled.

That night progressed slowly. Rosalie had dinner waiting for us and I ate quickly, unable to fight the idiotic grin that crept upon my lips when I thought about Jacob. Emmett disappeared halfway through dinner and when I looked to Rosalie in questioning, she smiled and continued eating.

"I think Emmett has something for you outside," she said as we were doing the dishes. I kinked an eye brow but followed her out the door and into the driveway.

Waiting in the driveway was the Jeep Wrangler with a large red bow sitting on the hood. Emmett was standing in the back, smiling widely. He jumped down and hurried over to Rosalie and I when he saw us.

"Happy birthday! I know it isn't Saturday yet, but we thought you would like it early," Rosalie squealed. I giggled loudly and ran over to the car as Emmett tossed me the keys. I hugged the hood, pressing my head against the metallic paint.

"Oh my goodness," I smiled, sighing. "This is for me? Thank you so, so, so much. You didn't need to give me your Jeep." "We wanted to. Your dad doesn't actually know about this but we'll let him know on Sunday when we all go to mom and dad's."

"You aren't driving it tonight," Rosalie said, killing my buzz. "It's late and you still have school tomorrow."

"Oh…yeah."

I handed the keys back over to Emmett. I ran inside to call Jacob.

I went to bed not long after talking to Jacob, content with everything that had happened that day.

"You ready for your party tomorrow?" Claire smiled. It was Friday and I was fully aware of the party that was being thrown by her in honor of my birthday. I knew no details, just that there would indeed be a party.

The day following Jacob and I's reconciliation, I made up with all of my friends and apologized for my erratic behavior. They welcomed me back with open arms and my life was finally as it should be, only now I could drive myself to school. Claire had been more than ecstatic when I told her about the Jeep.

"Why won't you tell me anything about it?" I huffed, copying down the notes on the board. Bella was busy blabbing about semi colons, so I didn't even try to pay attention. "I mean, it is my birthday."

"Because," she whispered. "It's a surprise. We will all be at your uncle's house to pick you up tomorrow night at 6. But, for tonight, you are coming over for a sleepover and you can tell me all about what happened with you and Jacob because he wont say a word and you wont say a word and I'm curious. Something happened on Monday night that sent your dad over the edge and I want to know what it is!"

"Do you have something to share with the class, Ms. Young?" Bella asked. All eyes turned to Claire and I. "I gave you guys free seats for the day, hoping you wouldn't talk. Don't make me regret the decision."

"Yes, Ms. Swan," she said quietly, bowing her head. She quickly whipped out a piece of paper and scribbled out a note.

_Why haven't told me anything yet? You've been grinning like an idiot since Tuesday._

_**I'll tell you tonight. Pay attention.**_

I stuffed the note into my binder and rested my head upon the desk. I was surprised with myself that not Jacob nor I had told anybody about Monday night. But, she wouldn't tell me anything about my party so I wasn't telling her anything about Jacob and I having sex.

"Please tell me!" She cried after class. She was coming home with me and we were just heading back to her house from there. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you won't tell me anything about my birthday party," I retorted. Once in the front seat, she slumped down and simply gazed out the window. Claire wasn't one to harbor secrets from.

"Okay fine," I huffed. "But I don't want you telling a bunch of people. It was a spur of the moment thing, so don't go tell the whole Junior class. Okay?"

Her eyes brightened and she sat pin straight in the seat.

"Alright," I began.

I went on to tell about how Jacob had fixed things and then what had happened after. It was a good thing we were in the car, as she squealed louder than I think I'd heard anybody squeal before. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she was grinning wildly.

"I think Quil and I want to do it, too," she told me as we began to pull into the long drive way of Emmett and Rosalie's house. "But a part of me wants to wait. I mean, were in love and all but I just always thought that abstaining was best. But, maybe it's okay that we don't. You and Jake did it."

My eyes widened instantly. "Do not think it's a good idea just because Jacob and I did it. You abstain. You wait until marriage. We hadn't planned it or anything but when he started to take off my shirt, I just couldn't fight it. But if you were thinking about abstaining, just wait."

"Weren't you and Jacob going to wait?"

"I don't even remember," I shrugged. "Nothing really mattered that night, anyway."

There was a small stretch of silence as we got out of the car, but she squealed seconds later.

"I can't believe you aren't a virgin anymore! I just thought you would like… wait. Was it good? Tell me it was good? Jacob looks like he would be good in bed but you know, looks can be deceiving. He could be terrible, not that I'd ever know. Did you…cum?"

Her voice fell to a whisper on the last word, as we had entered my living room and Rosalie was on the couch, reading a book. She looked up at us questioningly so I smiled and dragged Claire up the stairs. She knew about everything, but discussing it in her presence was awkward.

"Yes," I grinned. "It was this like euphoric feeling… I cant even describe it. Anyways, I won't go any further because I wouldn't want to give away everything and I still think you should wait!"

She laughed and fell back on the bed while I packed my bag. I took into consideration the outfit I was picking for tomorrow, since my party was tomorrow night and I was most likely not coming home.

"How's this outfit?" I asked, holding up an outfit for Claire to see. She gave me a thumbs up so I stuffed my bag full and rushed down the stairs. I said my goodbyes to Emmett and Rosalie and rushed out the door to drive Claire and I to her house.

We spent the entire night together, laughing and gushing about everything. She couldn't quit talking about Quil and I couldn't quit talking about Jacob. The words just continued pouring from my mouth and they just wouldn't stop. By the time we could finally shut up, the sun was breaking over the horizon.

"Do we really need sleep?" I laughed. From what I could see, neither of us were actually tired.

"It's your birthday!" she exclaimed. "You're 17! Were going to the mall, lets go!"

"Claire," I said, grabbing her sleeve. "It's like 6 in the morning. We can't go to the mall."

"Well let's do something!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "I just want to do something! We have to like… go somewhere! Maybe I'll call Quil!"

She picked up the phone but immediately threw it back down. She fell back on the bed and began laughing loudly.

"I'm not tired," she giggled.

"Yeah you are," I smiled, rubbing her back as her face fell into the pillow. She was still laughing, but she was finally sitting still. It didn't take long for the laughing to stop. Finally, Claire had fallen asleep. "Good morning, Claire."

I laid my head next to hers and closed my eyes. I was asleep in no time at all.

I awoke in in a haze. The light was streaming through the window and Claire had disappeared. The clock flashed 1:00 and I was alone.

"Wake up, birthday girl!" Claire exclaimed, coming out of no where to jump on the bed. She seemed to have already gotten ready for the day, dressed and everything. "Were going out today."

"The mall?" I grinned.

"You need an outfit for tonight! The outfit you brought just wont work!"

"Fine," I acquiesced. "To the mall we go!"

**So I know a bunch of people didn't like the last chapter so I hope this one makes up for it! Please review! They make us write faster! Sorry this one took a little longer! I-Caroline-already have SO much homework and squeezing in writing time isn't too easy, which is why this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but not too much! Read and review, my lovelies ;)**


	8. Author's Note

I just wanted to say sorry.

I accidentally posted the wrong chapter for the wrong story.

It probably didn't make any sense to you guys. This is really embarrassing. I hope you guys can forgive me.

The other writer and I have been busy, but we will try to update this story soon.

Thank you for being such loyal readers. And I am really sorry this happen, I guess I was just to tired

from Thanksgiving that I chose the wrong story. I'm sorry. :(

Evanna


End file.
